Inglourious Concentration
by feathersofthewinged
Summary: Three Basterds are taken to a Concentration Camp; Auschwitz. Among them, the young Rhiannon Tchaikovsky. Donny, Wicki and Rhiannon must find a way out of Poland and get back to where they belong...someone may not make it back. Kind of sequel to IB;Rhiannon. Takes place before the story, and provides some background. OC.Donny. OC.Hugo and many more!


**what's this? another inglourious Basterds story popping out from my brain?! hahaha, yes i know, none of you thought i cared but i do. :) so before the story! Inglourious isn't mine, freaking Tarantine owns it all. nothing's mine other than the character's you don't recognize but i'm pretty sure Tarantino will own them in the future and i'll be kicked out on the streets vulnerable to Instagram hipsters...ha? beginnning starts out a bit slow, but the next few chapters er gunna pick up. i'll be switching from Rhia's POV to Donny's POV and maybe some Hugo. but i won't tell you why so you'll have to read! Muahaha-*punched by Donny***

* * *

Inglourious Concentration

Chapter one. Rhiannon

It was dark in here and stank of rotten blankets and pillows. I tucked the blanket around me tighter and closed my eyes as I listened to the soft sound of the river outside. My fingers flitted over the scratchy duvet as I relaxed; I was safe here…for once I was safe. My eyes flashed open as I heard a loud laugh outside followed by a 'Donny!' I quickly flipped out of the bed and padded to the closed curtains, gently pulling them aside I looked out to the evening sky. Down in the river several men stood bathing in the moonlight in deep, chilling water. I huffed as a larger my attempted to hit a fish with his bat. I closed the blinds and sat back down.

It's been a week since the Basterds rescued me…and I…I don't know what to do with myself anymore. Their leader, some guy by the name of Aldo or Raine, had spoken in weird American slang that I'd be staying with them until their 'mission' was complete. I scoffed silently in the tiny room. This man. Aldo, was going to kill the Führer. With his seven American-Jewish men Aldo was leading a suicide mission against the entire Nazi population in France and in Germany. I slipped on some boots and began to lace them silently as my tangled hair fell in my face, their mission has surprisingly survived this far. Living in a farm most of my life, half-German and half-Jew, my family and I had been under constant surveillance from the opposing army. I didn't care, I stopped caring after a while, being sixteen I just cussed them out under my breath and carried on my way. The floorboards squeaked as I moved to the door, my heart raced as I stepped out into the brightly lit hallway.

After Aldo and his men rescued me from…there, we had come across another farm a few couple miles away housed by a nice elderly French couple. Aldo had allowed us a week stay before we'd make our way further into France. I traced my fingers along the wall, keeping close to the comfortable shadows at the top of the stairs and listened for anyone down below. They scalped Nazi scalps in front of me, these men, they were ruthless machines. But there were two men that had, in a sense, had a spot in my head.

Donny, Omar, Kagan, Zimmerman, Hirschberg, Wicki, and a German Hugo had made up Aldo's gang. Hugo and Donny had saved me. I made my way down the stairs quietly.

Donny was…in simple terms in my head; a giant killing Teddy Bear and I know if he heard me say that he'd knock me flat on my back with his chipped bat. Dark hair, eyes, heavy brows and packed muscles Donny walked with power in each stride. He was nice though, hailing from Boston, Donny was an extremely tough guy. I smiled as I stepped on the next flight of steps, I liked him. I never talked to him though; I was always afraid to…maybe after time I'd eventually warm up to him.

The German, Hugo, was so drastically different. Polar opposites yet the same. Hugo scared me shitless…but he was the only one I talked to besides Corporal Wicki. Cold blue eyes and short blonde hair he was the perfect Aryan soldier. Why there was one German amongst Jews who hunted Germans I didn't know yet. Hugo was nice to me though, he safely kept me under his wing so far, talking to me and looking after me.

Despite their thirsts for revenge, the Basterds were nice men. Sometimes.

"Rhiannon."

I jumped three feet in the air as my heart sky rocketed in fear. I blinked as I gripped the handrail as Hugo blankly looked up at me from the bottom of the stairs. My face flushed as I came down the rest of the way, stopping on the first step so I was eye level with him.

"Was hast du gemacht? **What were you doing**?"

"Ich war immer hungrig und ich roch Essen…so kam ich nach unten. **I was getting hungry and I smelt food…so I came down**."

"Gut zu sehen Sie dann teilnehmen. **Good to see you participating then**." Hugo gave a thin smile, "Komm, jedermanns warten. **Come on then, everyone's waiting**."

I followed the German through the rest of the house as my too big clothes on me swished with each step. I was an outside yet they treated me like a sister here, everyone of them. We walked into the bright kitchen, the smell of fresh beef assaulted my nose and my stomach growled with happiness. I stuck like glue to Hugo's side as we took our spots at the table.

I was in between Wicki and Hugo, across from us sat Zimmerman, Hirschberg and Utivich, at the two ends of the table sat Donny and Aldo. Kagan was outside, having eaten early, standing guard. Wicki bumped my elbow and gave a smile as I half listened to Donny's old stories. Wicki was Austrian which I thought was unique; I had never met an Austrian man before.

I talked to Wicki when Hugo wasn't in my vicinity, more often than not. Wicki was nice, a badass at heart but he was a critical man to them team. He translated for Aldo and the other Americans. I knew English, probably better than any of my other languages, but it was harder to speak to the others…I still couldn't figure out what they thought of me. Utivich was nice, always smiling my way with big blue eyes.

"Wie geht es dir? Schließlich kam aus ihrer Höhle, die ich sehe. **How are you doing? Finally came down from your cave I see.**" Wicki whispered, leaning into me as the old woman kindly served us plates of food. I smiled and brushed my hair back.

"Es geht mir gut. **I'm fine." **

Wicki leaned back as I poked at my food, watching as the meat let out some greasy juice…my mouth should seriously not water at that. I watched the men hastily dig into their food happily telling non-stop jokes. There was a sort of family amongst all of them. Comrades and brothers; family. They were all they had out here, away from America and their families.

The meat melted in my mouth and I smiled.

"-so I said to him 'run or get you're ass whooped!'" Donny blew up laughing, his deep voice boomed through the small house. I felt something nudge my foot and I looked up. Aldo gazed at me with curious eyes.

"Hey Rhiannon…Why don't you tell us about yerself? Save Donny from runnin' his mouth all night. And I know you can speak English, so why don't you speak some. Get yerself ready fro the future with us."

"Hey!" Donny objected with a playful grin.

"Was**- Sorry, what do you want to know**?" I coughed; the water I had been drinking went down the wrong way. Hugo thumped me on the back helpfully.

"What were you aiming at in that barn, aiming to kill?"

"I was aiming at someone I thought was my enemy. I was trying to run away." I offered, Aldo scoffed and I narrowed my eyes, "What? What the hell would you do?"

"Someone's got some fire." Donny snickered, I rolled my eyes and crossed my legs.

"Achtung, ode rich werde Sie auf einem schieben. **Careful or I'll shove you in one**." I bit out.

"Katsumi zu beruhigen. **Calm down, Rhia**." Wicki mutterd, trying to contain his laughter, Hugo snorted in amusement next to me as Aldo just raised an eyebrow, "Sie wissen, wie Donowitz ist. **You know how Donowitz is**."

"Don't think I don't know when my name comes up in your Kraut language." Donny growled menacingly as Wicki shrugged carelessly.

"At least you know your name."

"Oh shuddup."

The table fell into comfortable, easy laughter as we resumed eating. I could feel Aldo's brown sharp eyes on me with every breath I took. I downed some ice water as Aldo cleared his throat again.

"What did you do on that farm Rhia? Not to be rude or anything but yer built a bit bigger than other girls around your age."

"I ran errands, helped around the farm. Stuff my mom couldn't do."

"Where'd you learn to hold a gun?"

"It doesn't take brain work to handle a weapon. Firing a gun with precision takes brain work." I looked at the southern man, "I hunted with my dad sometimes…"

"Interesting…how old are you?"

"How old are _you_?" I challenged back, Aldo gave laughed at that.

"Old enough to be your father, that's how old." He stood up slowly, stretching his back, "All right then, since everyone's done. I want ya'll in the other room for a briefin' we gotta get moving early, orders."

The men grunted in approval quietly and began to clear the table, taking everything to the sink and letting the water run over the plates to clean. Hugo bumped me as Utivich went into the other room talking with Wicki. I followed the German into the living room. Aldo snorted from a tin box as I stood behind an armchair where Hugo was relaxing in lazily. Aldo eyed us carefully, probably sorting out his speech in his head.

"All right then. I believe we've got our stay here all sorted out. I got orders that we gotta take the long way around for…various reasons." Aldo looked out the window into the night, "One: there's about fice Kraut patrols fuckin' around out there and we gotta get 'em. Secondly, and I don't want any groans or looks. We gotta figure out what the hell we're gonna do with you."

All eyes flicked to me, I felt a blush creep up into my face and my body got hot. Aldo looked down at his clean nails.

"After we get this shit all sorted out, we'll begin to drive West and break through the damn inner French borders."

"Ich denke, dass Whiannon bei uns bleiben solte. **I think Rhiannon should stay with us**." Hugo voiced, rubbing a hand through his hair, "Sie weiß, wie man sich selbst kümmern und sie weiß nur uns. **She knows how to take care** **of herself and she knows only us**."

"Wicki." Aldo muttered, Wicki stared at Hugo from the other side of the room and nodded, shoving off the wall.

"Hugo said Rhia should stay with us…and I agree. It would be cruel to just drop her off in France iwth no relatives or friends. We can teach her, quickly, over time everything we know. Firing, scalping, load-unloading."

"Wick's got a point." Utivich piped up between Hirschberg and Donny, "Rhia can do stuff…she can accomplish everything we can't."

"Your point, son?"

"Think about it. The towns where everyone knows our faces…Rhis could go there and get everything we need, smuggle us in even because _they_ don't know who _she_ is. She could be a decoy, distractions even bait. She could lead the Nazi's to us, maybe even get us into places where we normally can't go." Uti smiled as he met everyone's eyes.

Everyone grew silent as they digested the material, even I did. Aldo tapped the knife hanging from his side thoughtfully as he slowly paced the room. That was one thing odd about Aldo, that knife was like a security blanket. Sharp steel and a dangerous end the weapon was like a pointy-killing blankie. Aldo stopped and turned to me, jutting out a hip as he tilted his chin up.

"What's your last name Rhia?"

"Tchaikovsky."

Aldo 'hmmed' under his breath and ran a finger over the tip of the handle. He looked back at me again.

"…You wanna be a basterd?"

The room got cold as I let a breath escape my lips. I shuffled my feet and looked down at the scar on my arm, tracing over the raised flesh.

"Sure."

Aldo broke out into a grin.

* * *

**like i said, slow but geting there. i used this translater app (asi did last time) so if you find any like, mis-translations, just let me know and i'll try to change them...i only speak English...so...reviewing is always beautiful and maybe you can get an elephant with a tophat and a bow tie of you comment :)**

**kay...bye :)**


End file.
